Desde la base
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Honoka ha decidido convertirse en alumna de Shigure, y la verdad no le va nada mal en sus clases. El único problema que tiene es que ha terminado por enamorarse de su maestra, y cierta noche, cuando Honoka decide pasar la noche en el Ryozanpaku, pasa algo que no se esperaba en absoluto con Shigure. Oneshot con lemmon.


Muy bien, he aquí otra oportunidad en la que estoy aquí, después de bastante tiempo (pese a lo que dije la vez anterior). Kenichi no me pertenece y todo eso, que si así fuera no me pongo a escribir fanfics, sino que me pongo a hacer dinero con dicha propiedad.

**Desde la base**

Tiempo hace que Honoka quiso tomar un pequeño entrenamiento dentro de las puertas del Ryozanpaku, y dicha petición había sido bien recibida de parte de los maesstros, aunque su entrenamiento, muy a diferencia de su hermano Kenichi, se enfocó principalmente en el uso de armas. Honoka demostró tener un dominio prodigioso, avanzó bastante bien en su entrenamiento, ganando no pocos elogios de parte de la maestra de todas las armas. En pocos meses ya Honoka tenía una buena noción del manejo básico de todas las armas que Shigure le había enseñado, y eso le hacía sentir muy orgullosa de sí misma. Su actual paso por la secundaria estaba lleno de logros, pero todavía había algo que estaba faltando, y pronto pudo averiguar qué era.

─ ¿Mm? No pareces muy concentrada... hoy ¿Pasa algo? ─ dice Shigure con su tono de siempre.

Honoka se sobresalta un poco. Había estado un poco distraída durante su última sesión de entrenamiento, y la verdadera razón de ello yacía justo frente a ella: Hacía no mucho que había empezado a despertar sentimientos hacia Shigure, cosa que no se atrevió a confesar, no queriendo que Shigure se entere u se enfade ¿Y si no le gusta la idea de atraer a otra chica? ¿Y si llega a pensar que Honoka es demasiado joven para enamorarse de ella? Todo estaba en contra, nada a favor, y eso mortificaba bastante a la pobre hermana menor del llamado "discípulo más fuerte de la historia". Por ello mismo prefería guardar silencio.

─ N-no pasa nada... de verdad ─ responde Honoka dando un paso atrás ─. Y... ¿hay algún movimiento nuevo que me desees enseñar, maestra?

Shigure alza las cejas y se encoge de hombros. Prefirió no insistir y le enseña una técnica de mediana complejidad con la espada, y a lo lejos Shio, Apachai y Akisame animaban en silencio a la joven castaña para que logre el objetivo.

* * *

**Dos días después**

Honoka llega nuevamente al dojo, esta vez equipada con varias cosas para pasar la noche, pues le había prometido a Apachai que se quedaría allí para compartir algunas historias de terror y para jugar otello hasta caer rendidos. Shigure también se muestra entusiasmada por la idea, y Honoka no tuvo ninguna idea que le permitiera decirle que no. Le ruborizaba tremendamente tener a la maestra cerca, pero no conseguía ninguna excusa para evitarlo. En ocasiones así Honoka lamentaba profundamente tenerla de amiga, y más todavía haber querido aprender de ella sobre el uso de armas.

Rápidamente llega la noche entre los entrenamientos, los juegos y las anécdotas, y Honoka usaría la habitación que otrora usó su hermano. Había sido bueno que se previniera tiempo atrás y limpiara el lugar, o de lo contrario tendría muchos problemas para conciliar bien el sueño, rodeada de tantos libros de autoayuda regados por el suelo, además de una que otra revista erótica, obviamente cortesía de Ma Kensei. Les dio las buenas noches a todos de manera cordial cuando sentía que era la hora justo de dormir, y todos les respondieron de buena manera.

─ Ya nos veremos en la mañana, Honoka-chan ─ la despide Hayato con una sonrisa.

─ Ojalá que para mañana te dé por practicar algo de karate conmigo ─ dice Shio riendo divertido.

Honoka se va directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta en el acto y acostándose para así dormir. Pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Era extraño, pero había algo que no le permitía dormir en ese momento. Honoka abre los ojos para cerrarlos otra vez, se da una y otra vuelta sobre la cama, todo sin ningún resultado. De pronto la imagen de Shigure llegaba a su mente, y eso le hacía preguntarse mentalmente cómo era posible que llegara a ese punto en su enamoramiento.

Se cubre los ojos con un brazo, da otra vuelta, se destapa y se arropa de nuevo. Nada. Piensa en Shigure, y la temperatura corporal aumenta de manera sutil, pero suficiente para que Honoka se viera sensiblemente afectada. Sentía una especie de comezón que surgía de su entrepierna, e impulsivamente se lleva una mano allí, primero rozando sobre la tela de su ropa. Nunca antes había intentado algo así, pero se sentía tan bien que al rato no aguantó la tentación de hacer más cercano el tacto, haciendo a un lado su pantalón corto para así rozar sobre su ropa interior, y luego daría el siguiente paso, convirtiendo aquello en un contacto directo. Suspiros y gemidos leves escapan de su boca, y entonces la cara de Shigure abarcaba más y más espacio en su mente. Se estaba masturbando pensando en la maestra, y su cuerpo le hacía intentarlo más y más en respuesta.

─ Shigure-san... Shigure-san...

Introduce un dedo en su sexo, emitiendo sonidos gurutales que inútilmente trataba que no hicieran eco por toda la habitación. Su voz sonaba una y otra vez de una manera irremediable, y no era capaz de evitar nombrar a Shigure. Sentía que iba a llegar al clímax al cabo de un rato, y movía sus dedos con frenesí.

─ Shigure-san... ¡Shigure-saaaan!

─ Te escucho.

Honoka se detiene de golpe, palideciendo a una velocidad formidable a causa de la repentina aparición de Shigure en la ventana, colgando de cabeza como de vez en cuando lo hacía. No estaba Touchumaru, que eso hubiera servido para redondear la humillación que Honoka sentía en ese preciso instante, pero igual ya era bastante que fuera precisamente el foco de sus fantasías quien estuviera allí, viéndola.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ E-ehhh... ─ Honoka no tenía modo de explicar la "función" que acababa de darle sin querer a Shigure ─ Ve-verás, Shigure-san, es que yo... b-bueno...

─ ¿Sabes? Unas cuantas veces había visto a Kenichi hacer algo parecido, aunque en ese entonces... solía llamar a Miu en voz baja ─ relata Shigure mientras miraba a Honoka, la cual se ponía muy roja ─. Dime una cosa, Honoka... ¿Por qué haces eso mismo?

Honoka se sorprende al escuchar ese tono tan neutral de Shigure. Había pensado por un momento que la reprendería o algo por el estilo, y al ver su cara termina por llegar a una conclusión muy rara: Shigure no sabía lo que era el sexo, ni lo que implicaba masturbarse ¿Realmente algo así es posible? Posiblemente sí, y la prueba de ello estaba ahí, colgaba cabeza abajo en su ventana.

─ P-pues... ─ Honoka jugaba con sus dedos, sintiendo que la vergüenza la superaba ─ Es algo que estaba haciendo para sentirme mejor... creo. De todas formas, quiero disculparme por llamarte así y no dejarte...

─ ¿Sentirte... mejor? ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Me... explicas? ─ Shigure se le acerca bastante a Honoka, espantándola un poco ─ ¿Cómo eso puede hacer que una persona... se sienta mejor?

Honoka estaba contra la pared. No había manera de decirle que no a su maestra, especialmente porque la hizo interesarse por aquello sin darse cuenta. El gesto impasible de Shigure permanecía pero el brillo de la curiosidad desellaba sutilmente en sus ojos. No le quedaba de otra a la castaña, debía eneñarle.

─ B-bu-bueno, pero eso primero tendrías que desvestirte, Shigure-san...

─ ¿Desvestirme? Pero si tú haces eso... con la ropa puesta.

─ Digamos que te enseñaré la parte más básica de esto, y para eso hace falta desnudarse ─ Honoka verdaderamente estaba aturdida al ver el nivel de ignorancia de de Shigure en relación a la sexualidad y el placer sexual, pero tenía que seguir adelante y complacer la petición que le hacía, aunque no le era fácil concentrarse mientras la veía quitarse las pocas prendas que usaba ─. Bien, entonces t-tendré que hacerlo yo... ─ también ella se desnuda ─ Bueno, y-ya que estamos aquí, te enseñaré cómo se hace... ─ abre un poco las piernas para que así Shigure la viese, aunque por dentro Honoka se moría de la vergüenza. Jamás pensó que haría algo así enfrente de nadie ─ E-es aquí donde hay que tocar, y se siente bien cuando lo haces. Hay que hacerlo con suavidad y cariño, porque de lo contrario te puedes hacer daño.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Se hace así? ─ Shigure lleva sus dedos hasta el coño de Honoka, y al tacto le hace gemir sorprendida mientras se sobresalta ─ ¿No fui lo bastante... cuidadosa?

─ N-no, lo hiciste bien. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, Shigure-san ─ Honoka cierra sus piernas, no pudiendo aguantar más tiempo así ─. Pero deberías intentarlo contigo, que así sí vale.

─ Bueno... ─ Shigure hace lo que le indica Honoka y roza su propia parte íntima con la punta de los dedos, soltando algunos suspiros y gemidos ─ ¿Qué es esta... sensación tan rara?

─ S-se llama placer sexual. Existen otras formas de tener ese placer, pero este es uno de los más básicos y evidentes, Shigure-san ─ en ese momento a Honoka se le ocurre algo bastante arriesgado, pero viendo que se trataba de Shigure, pensó que podría funcionar ─. S-si q-q-quieres te p-po-podría enseñar c-cómo hacerlo.

─ Sí, quiero que me enseñes ─ Shigure abre sus piernas ante Honoka sin ningún inconveniente.

Era irreal lo que estaba pasando. Honoka no se podía creer que Shigure se abría de piernas para ella. Por un momento pensó que estaba en el cielo, aunque pensándolo de manera más clara, incluso si entre ellas pudiese haber algo, tal vez estaban avanzando demasiado rápido. Se fuerza a sí misma abandonar esos pensamientos innecesarios y se centra en el sexo de Shigure. Usa sus dedos para frotar delicadamente aquellos pétalos de carne, de arriba hacia abajo, y luego introduce la punta de sus dedos. Shigure se notaba que lo estaba sintiendo, clara señal de que Honoka lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que toma un poco más de confianza y continúa. En poco tiempo el conejito de Shigure estaba desbordando líquidos bastante eróticos, y Honoka se sentía tentada a lamer esa parte, pero temía que a Shigure no le fuera a gustar aquello.

─ ¿Q-quieres que te enseñe la siguiente parte, Shigure-san?

─ ¿Y cuál es? ─ dice Shigure con la voz bastante agitada.

─ Esta vez se trata de algo que no lo puedes hacer hacia ti misma. Sólo lo puedes hacer a otra persona, o hacer que alguien más te lo haga a ti. Ya te enseño...

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Honoka pasa entonces a lamer el sexo de Shigure. No era exactamente dulce, pero era de Shigure, y eso le bastante para deleitarse a gusto, mientras que la mayor gemía con más ganas que antes. Le estaba gustando que Honoka le hiciera aquella sesión de sexo oral, pero no estaba satisfecha todavía. Siempre animaba a Honoka para que practicase lo que le enseñaba, y ahora quería poner ella en práctica esa lección de la castaña, por lo que se sienta sobre la cama y tumba a la más joven.

─ ¿S-Shigure-san?

─ Quiero aprender, así que... es mi turno.

Antes que Honoka tuviera siquiera tiempo de entender lo que había querido decir la maestra, ya ésta empieza a lamer su sexo con ritmo. Sí que aprendía rápido, pues el placer que Honoka recibía iba más allá de lo que se podría haber imaginado, si bien la principal razón en sí era que se trataba de Shigure quien lo estaba haciendo. La lengua de Shigure invadía cada espacio del sexo de Honoka, no dejando nada sin lamer, e incluso se atreve a incursionar en su interior, y Honoka se tapa la boca al sentir cómo aquella lengua la penetraba y se abría paso dentro de su vagina. Esa sensación era una locura total. Pero se suponía que ella era la que le tenía que enseñar a Shigure, por lo que no podía quedarse atrás, así que detiene a Shigure por un momento.

─ Un momento, Shigure-san. V-veo que avanzas bastante rápido en esto.

─ ¿Lo hago?

─ Sin lugar a dudas, y por eso creo que debemos subir un poco el nivel.

Shigure alza una ceja en señal de confusión, y Honoka, viendo que sería complicado explicárselo con palabras se limita a tumbar a Shigure sobre la cama, y entonces ella se pone encima, de modo que ambas pudieran ver el sexo de la otra. Ya que sabía que no le haría falta lamentarlo, quiso sacar provecho a la situación, ya que estaban en esa situación.

─ Ahora ambas lo vamos a hacer al mismo tiempo, y así hasta que nos podamos sentir verdaderamente bien, ¿está claro, Shigure-san?

─ No del todo, pero... vamos.

Sin más que decir, ambas empiezan a devorar la panocha de la otra. Se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que Honoka había imaginado. En ese momento nada más importaba, sólo ese placer tan enloquecedor que estaba sintiendo junto con la mujer de la que, por razones todavía sin aclarar, se había enamorado. Las lenguas de ambas excarvaban hondo en la vagina de su par, en un mete y saca que intensificaba el estado de placer en que estaban inmersas. Ya habían avanzado bastante por la parte previa, por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que alcancen el clímax que Honoka pretendía cuando se masturbaba sola.

─ T-te amo, Shigure-san ─ suelta finalmente Honoka ─. M-me siento demasiado bien a tu lado...

Shigure estaba un tanto sorprendida por la confesión de Honoka, y entonces comprende la razón por la que la castaña se estaba metiendo mano. Pero no tenía ninguna queja al respecto. Su respuesta entonces fue introducir más hondo su lengua, y Honoka calla entre gemidos que ya estaban fuera de control. El mete y saca de sus lenguas, su aliento, el intercambio de sus crecientes temperaturas corporales... todo se juntaba para llamar a gritos para que el orgasmmo llegara a ellas, y así termina siendo. Ambas se ven arrastradas por un tsunami de placer indescriptible, y Shigure abre completamente los ojos mientras tenía la lengua fuera, abrumada ante aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas para ella. También Honoka queda fuera de sí en aquel momento, y en cuanto el orgasmo pasa, se deja caer sobre la cama, procurando quedar de frente a Shigure. Ambas tenían el rostro manchado con los líquidos de la otra, y en ese momento se miran a los ojos.

─ ¿Esto es lo que hacen las personas... que se aman? ─ pregunta Shigure curiosa.

─ Sí, porque cuando amas a alguien se siente muchísimo mejor, Shigure-san ─ responde Honoka de forma sincera, sintiéndose lista para cualquier contesta de parte de la mayor.

─ Ya veo. Y siguiendo esa lógica, está bien que lo hagamos, pues si me amas y me hacer sentir así de bien, entonces... de verdad me gusto. Debe significar que te amo, ¿no?

Shigure podía ser muy ingenua, tal vez no tanto como Apachai, pero de verdad que era ingenua. Pero eso era parte de ella, y a Honoka le encantaba. Abraza a Shigure y hunde su rostro en aquel enorme busto, sabiendo que no habría ningún problema, y más cuando siente los brazos de Shigure rodearla.

─ Ha sido genial.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ asiente Shigure con una ligera sonrisa ─. Pero igual el entrenamiento de mañana va a ser exigente.

─ No podría pedirlo de otra manera ─ dice Honoka entre risas antes de finalmente dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Shigure se queda mirando un rato a Honoka, y luego se decide a dormir también, abrazada a la castaña, aunque antes de eso cubre a ambas con una manta para que así no se fueran a acatarrar. Era consciente de que aquello era apenas el inicio, y que Honoka probablemente tenía otros secretos sobre el sexo que podría enseñarle, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, por el momento se quedaba con haber disfrutado aquello.

**Fin**

* * *

Sí, esto es algo que debí subir mucho tiempo atrás, pero al menos no me quedó mal ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Por lo pronto me retiro, que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad.

Hasta otra


End file.
